Duet
by Lionna Mouri
Summary: Shonen-ai, a bit more light-hearted than is normal for me, during a time at school, a talent show is to be held...


Title: Duet  
By: Shinigami Goddess (Lionna)  
E-mail: shinigami_goddess@yahoo.com or senshisis@juno.com  
Started: June 1, 2000  
Completed: June 4, 2000  
Rating: PG/PG-13ish depends how picky you are  
Type: shonen-ai (borders on yaoi near the end)/ a little fun…   
Website: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/westside/1452/  
Disclaimers apply, don't sue.  
  
The sun shone brightly upon the glossy, clean desk, just shimmering so beautifully and clean…   
Duo wanted to just mess up the perfect surface. He lifted his head up from folded arms to look at the   
teacher in the front of the room and rolled his eyes. School was just too boring. Yawning softly, he laid his   
head back down and stared out the window where the outdoors called to be danced with. "Duo…" it sang,   
beckoning him, "Duo…"  
"DUO MAXWELL!"   
With a start, Duo jerked upright and turned wide eyes to the teacher standing beside his desk.   
"What do you think you're doing, young man?" she snapped angrily, eyes flaring in annoyance.  
"Er… um… hee, hee…" the American tried his best to look innocent but failed miserably.  
"You don't even know what the assignment is, now do you? Will someone explain for Maxwell-  
san here?"  
In the front of the room a blond girl raised her hand. She was allowed to stand and she stared right   
at Duo, eyes piercing him. He hid a grimace; Relena Peacecraft just smiled sweetly. "We are to pick a   
partner and come up with an act to present at a grade talent show."  
"Thank you, Relena-san," the teacher nodded her head in approval. With her back turned to him,   
Duo happily made an awful face in the Peacecraft's direction. The blond sniffed and turned away. "As for   
you, Duo, see me after class." She walked away to the front where she picked up her lesson, this time   
keeping a close eye on the braided boy who was doing nothing wrong but enjoying the sun's warm fingers.   
He had been yelled at three more times before class was over and suffering dearly with a trademark Yuy   
Death Glare.  
The class room cleared out and Duo didn't move, Heero was also packing his books slowly and   
just outside the doorway a female form could be seen peering into the room and studying Heero's back.   
Duo grunted under his breath. 'Stalker, possessive, obsessive…'  
"Even after class you will not pay attention! Oh wait, Yuy-san, stay here. Do close the door,   
please." Heero didn't respond but did as the teacher asked. He stood rigid a few feet from the desk as Duo   
slowly made his way forward. "Any day now, Maxwell," the teacher commented dryly. Under his breath   
Duo made one comment or another about sarcastic teachers. "Yuy-san, you are an excellent student and   
excelling in everything. I'm sure you could spare some time to help a class mate." Duo suddenly became   
weary and turned his head up and away slightly, glaring at the teacher sidelong. She paid no heed to him.   
"Maxwell-san needs quite a boost to his grades –"  
"Oi, oi!" Duo protested, pointing at himself he exclaimed, "I ain't dumb! You're classes are just   
much too boring!!"  
She glared at him and he promptly shut up. "As I was saying, Yuy-san, I would like you to work   
with Maxwell-san on this talent show assignment. This counts as a major grade. The criteria for your act   
was handed out in class, I'll give an extra copy to you," she commented, focusing on Duo, "since I doubt   
you still have yours. Remember that you have only a limited time. Do well. I know you can do this,   
Maxwell-san, don't blow it."  
Duo bit his tongue on the comment and followed Heero out of the classroom. He was relieved to   
find that Relena had disappeared, probably giving up after waiting for the first fifteen minutes. As they   
walked down the halls, Duo started to rant. "I cannot believe she did this! I mean, come on! I'm not that   
bad, now am I? Don't answer that…" he added in hurriedly. "And look, how are we supposed to do   
anything? It's not like you talk to me, or pay attention to me, or agree with me! How am I supposed to be   
partners with you?!"  
"I should say the same thing," Heero deadpanned.  
Sniffling indignantly, Duo walked faster to pass Heero. "Well excuse me Mr. I'm Perfect!" He   
huffed and went to drop some books off at his locker, he didn't dare chance another look at Heero.   
Within minutes the halls were empty again and the two gundam pilots were the only kids left   
around. They made their way to the doors and out into the sunny afternoon. Duo slowly calmed down and   
let his face tilt up to the sun. "Ahh… much better than being stuck in some stupid lesson. Don't you think,   
Hee- um… Heero?"  
Glancing sidelong at his fellow pilot, Heero grunted in response. "Have you even looked over   
what we have to do?" he finally asked.  
"Nah, why worry about it?"  
"We have four weeks."  
"Nani?" Duo sputtered. "Okay, okay… where'd that paper go…?" He struggled to open his   
backpack as he walked but was failing miserably.  
Heero gave in and took out his own sheet and began reading off the main points. "A partner   
project, two people per group. Project can be most anything but nothing 'dangerous' or inappropriate." Duo   
snorted to clear away little, happy, hentai thoughts that came to mind. He flushed lightly and just prayed   
Heero didn't notice. "Must be able to perform project in front of entire grade level. The theme is   
compatibility and partnership; you must be able to cooperate together perfectly."  
That made Duo stop in his tracks. "How am I supposed to keep up with you? It's not like I'm   
perfect!"  
"Shut up and listen," Heero told him, stopping himself and turning back to Duo. "We're stuck   
with this, like it or not. And you had better start shaping up or you are going to blow our cover. You're   
drawing too much attention to yourself and giving Relena perfect chances to butt in."  
"Nani? Me?" Duo frowned and walked on. "Whatever…" he whispered softly and moved faster.  
~~~  
"Why do you want to know?" Quatre asked as he turned around from his homework. He blinked   
at Duo quizzically.  
"I just need some ideas or something, ain't like Mr. Perfect gonna do anything," Duo replied,   
slouching against the wall.   
"Okay," the blond stood and stretched out his cramped muscles. "But even if the teacher hadn't   
assigned you with him, wouldn't you have chosen him?"  
Duo winced and shushed the Arab pilot. "Shh… I don't want everyone to know! Sometimes I   
really regret telling you…"  
He received a smirk in reply. "Trowa and I are planning on a duet."  
"Oh." That did make sense. Any free time that they had, the safe house was filled with the musical   
notes of a flute and violin mixing together.  
Poking at his friend, the blond asked, "Why not do something of the same thing? You do play an   
instrument, ne?"  
Making a face, Duo responded, "Yeah, but I haven't played for ages. Besides, why would Heero   
want to do some silly duet?" He sighed a scrubbed a hand over his face. "No, that's not gonna work. What   
can I do…?"  
"Gomen, can't help you out there," Quatre told his friend sadly. "Go talk to him, maybe he's got   
an idea." It was then that Duo recognized the time and that very soft footsteps, those of Trowa's, were   
coming down the hallway. He grinned slyly before slipping from the room and down to the other bedroom   
that he shared with Heero.  
Walking in he made his way to the Japanese pilot sitting at the ever-present laptop. "Oi! Heero, we   
have got to figure out what we're gonna do. Any ideas?" Silence. Glaring daggers, Duo tried again. "If we   
don't come up with something and boost my grade then I'll just be drawing attention to myself…"  
"You'll do that either way," Heero replied in a monotone.  
Duo pouted at the view of the pilot's back. "You're mean~~~ Heero!" Sticking out his tongue, he   
prepared to leave.  
"Come up with something and I'll see what I think."  
Startled, Duo turned back and found Heero standing and facing him fully, a calm look on his ever-  
emotionless face. "Um…" he started, playing with the end of his braid. "Well I do have this one idea… it'll   
probably not work or anything but…" Heero started to show a little impatience and Duo hurried along. "I   
really thought maybe we could do a piano duet," he rushed out. Blushing furiously, the braided boy turned   
away and itched at his arm.  
"Whatever," Heero answered. "What piece?"  
"Huh?" Duo stared dumbly at his talent show partner. Heero glared at him in response, telling Duo   
that he knew that he didn't need to repeat himself. "Why… why don't you pick out what we play…? I'm   
okay with anything…"  
"Hn. Ninmu ryoukai."  
Duo chuckled softly, "This isn't any mission, Heero, loosen up."  
~~~  
"You'll have a workday on your projects, get passes from me before leaving the room." Duo   
cocked an eyebrow at Heero but the Japanese boy ignored him, walking to the front. Making a face, Duo   
followed. "The music rooms…?" the teacher was obviously echoing what Heero had said. "Of course…"   
she wrote a pass and the two boys left.  
"Oi, Heero… I didn't think to ask before. Do you know how to play…?"  
"How hard could it be?" was the stony reply.  
Duo managed a startled choke as they finished their way to their destination. The two music rooms   
had various practice chambers branching off and it became known to them that Trowa and Quatre were   
obviously there for the perfect melody of violin and a flute trickled from under one of the doors. Duo   
knocked on the door and the music stopped. Quatre peered out, "Oi! Ohayo Duo, Heero! What are you   
doing here?"  
"We have to work on our project. One problem, though, I just found out Heero here can't play   
piano." Heero grunted and muttered something about inconsiderate bakas. Duo smirked at him and turned   
back to Quatre. "Wanna help? He'll be WAY too stubborn for me to teach him by myself. And hey,   
Trowa!" The tall boy looked up and over at Duo, "could you find a good piano duet for Heero and myself?"   
For a moment the American could have sworn he saw a mischievous grin pass over Trowa's face but he   
shook it off, knowing fully well how Trowa showed no emotions.   
Trowa nodded briefly, "Hai." He walked off and let Quatre and Duo lead Heero over to one of the   
practice chambers with an upright piano.  
"Okay, we'd better get the right way of playing and which keys are which down first…"  
After rummaging about the room Duo found some empty composition sheets and gave them to   
Quatre with a pencil as they began teaching which notes were which on both the piano and sheet music.   
Heero easily memorized the information with ease and then Duo slid next to him and took Heero's wrists in   
his hands. He swallowed momentarily and looked at Heero through his bangs; the Japanese pilot remained   
stoic though his back was tense.   
"Here…" Duo placed Heero fingers on the keys and shaped his fingers in the correct position.   
"This is how you play…" Duo put his right hand to the keys and began on a note C one octave higher than   
middle C. Carefully he struck each note of the major cord with precision and called out the key names as he   
went. "C'mon, you try."  
Heero's hands were tense and he hit the keys too loud as he went. Duo corrected him gently and   
eventually ended up with his hand over Heero's to show the correct position. "The G major scale comes   
next, there is one sharp: F. Here," Duo placed Heero's hand over his own, "understand how you play each   
note…" Slowly he stared up the scale, showing Heero where the F was raised one chromatic semitone   
higher on the scale.  
Somewhere during the 'lesson' Quatre slipped out with a smile on his face.  
~~~  
Smiling to herself, the teacher of Duo and Heero's class watched as the cheerful American   
dragged a no longer reluctant partner behind him as they headed off to the music rooms to practice after   
school. "They'll do just fine," she commented aloud.   
  
"Now we've done some easy pieces," Duo started as he set up a rather complicating looking piece   
of music, "so today we'll work on something a little harder… a classic. A really old classic." He smiled   
and pointed at the title. " Fur Elise by Beethoven; composer from something like the sixteenth or   
seventeenth century." He shrugged and put Heero's right hand into position. "You start off like this… I'll   
play an octave higher."  
Duo was about to start off with the opening notes when Heero stopped him. "What does it sound   
like?"  
Giving a quizzical look, it took Duo a few seconds to realize what Heero was asking. "Oh, I'll   
play it… scoot over." Heero moved to the far left end of the bench and watched as Duo lowered himself   
and poised his foot over a pedal. His hands were set up elegantly and Heero found himself staring at the   
lean fingers as they glided like water over the keys. He couldn't help but notice all the emotion pouring out   
from the song, baring a heart full of emotion. "Whatcha think, huh?" Duo asked hopefully.  
"Interesting."  
Giving a weak smile, Duo slipped off the bench and ushered Heero back to the keys. "We start   
with the right hand and with how quick you learn, we oughtta be getting to the left hand today. Hmm…   
wonder if Trowa has that music picked out yet?" Duo frowned, there was only two more weeks left until   
the project was due, they had to get their piece of music down perfectly before they could present… that   
would take practice.  
The door opened softly and Duo motioned Heero to keep on picking out the notes. Quatre came   
forward and whispered to Duo, "Trowa's got something, go out to look it over. I'll keep an eye on Heero   
and help him out."  
"Sure, thanks," Duo nodded and left the practice chamber.   
Trowa was waiting a few feet from the door. "This is the best I could find, it shouldn't be too bad,   
even with Heero as a beginner." The sheet music was passed over and Duo began looking it over.   
His brow furrowed, Duo moved towards an empty practice room and sat down on the piano. "Oi,   
Trowa, would you play the bottom part for me?" Barely raising an eyebrow, Trowa moved to the left side   
of the bench and prepared for the introduction.  
The song title danced before Duo's eyes. Zutto Ai, Forever Love. Taking a breath, Duo began.   
Even with sounding it out the piece flowed beautifully and sounded so intricate at the same time. As Duo   
moved down towards middle C, Trowa moved up until their hands brushed. When that began to occur more   
than once, Duo began making mental notes of how many times it would occur that the two playing the duet   
would have to come in close contact with one another. It was too many times for him to count while   
concentrating on the playing the piece correctly.  
Finally playing the final cords, Duo rested his hands in his lap and turned his head to Trowa.   
"Quatre slipped and told you, didn't he? So you did this on purpose?"  
The corners of Trowa's mouth were twitching suspiciously and Duo made a face at him. "Quatre   
confirmed what I observed. You're obvious, Duo. You're telling me you two are still not together?"  
"As if! He doesn't give a damn so why should I bother? Heero the Rock Yuy," he snorted and   
turned somber. "Forget it, somehow we'll make it through as long as I don't faint and he doesn't quit in   
disgust." He frowned and gathered the music. "Arigatou, Trowa, it was a nice thought. Are you sure this   
was the only good duet?"  
"There were others," Trowa said as he stood, "but stay with this one, Duo. And don't give up   
hope. Heero isn't as cold as we think he is." With that, the tall pilot left the room and shut the door.   
Leaning against a wall, Duo let himself slide to the floor and bury his head in his arms. 'Those two   
mean to do good but they don't understand anymore, not now that they have one another. God, I almost die   
every time I teach him… his hands are so warm and smooth and gentle… not what you'd think they'd be   
and… ack! Duo no baka!'  
"School's closing soon, Quatre left with Trowa." Duo looked up with a start when he heard   
Heero's voice. The Japanese boy's eyes went to the sheet music lying beside Duo and he muttered, "Zutto   
Ai…?" He glanced up at Duo.  
"Don't go blaming me, Trowa picked it and said there wasn't anything else, really. We'll try it   
tomorrow, we don't have any time to waste." Duo stood up with a hurry and grabbed the music. "Let's go!   
I'm hungry!"  
~~~  
Duo forced Heero to work on Fur Elise for a five-day period after he'd started and refused to show   
the duet to him yet. When he got the chance, Duo would slip away and begin to practice his part, slowly   
memorizing the piece.  
Finally only a week remained before the project was due. "Oi, Heero, we'd better start tonight   
with the duet," Duo commented as they trekked down the hall to their lockers. Heero's face remained   
immobile to general human eye but Duo noticed a slight hardening and winced. "Gomen, if you don't want   
to… I just thought… and…"  
"Forget it, Duo. I have a mission."  
"Nani?" Duo's blood ran cold. Something else was there, lying beneath the simple words that   
Heero was saying. "When did you find out?"  
Heero continued backing his backpack as he replied, "Late last night. I almost missed the   
message."  
'He should have said something… he would have said something… what stopped him? Why didn't   
he bring it up?' Duo started to open his mouth to ask some questions but Heero cut him off with a warning   
glare.  
Slamming his locker closed harshly, Heero drew the attention of most of the student body. They   
all hushed and watched the scene unfold. Duo stared at the Japanese boy in utter bafflement with a torn and   
pained feeling in his heart. Heero cut him down with his sharp, heavy stare and murmured softly that only   
those near could hear. "We can't do the project."  
"What do you mean?" Duo laughed lightly, carefully managing to push Heero and himself through   
the crowds and outside where they might find someplace to talk alone.   
"We can't, Duo. Understand?" Heero's tone rose in warning and Duo backed away, hurt.  
"I don't understand," he whispered. "Heero, what's wrong? What's going on?"  
Heero just glared back and threw his bag down to the ground. "You don't understand, Maxwell?"   
Duo winced at not hearing his first name being used. "You continue to act like I'm some helpless, ignorant   
brat and go along not really caring about what we're doing. As far as I know, you won't be able to do this   
project. You can't afford to lose, now can you?"  
"And you can?" Duo shot back bitterly. "Just shut up!" His muscles were taunt and his jaw ached   
from tears that would refuse to fall. "Do you know how nervous I was when I found out I had to teach you?   
Don't you realize that I figured you'd hate having something you didn't know placed in front of you? I   
didn't force you to do this project! It's not like I was ordered to give you lessons! I decided I would and I   
decided that would be okay because I sure as hell don't believe I was purposely putting you down, if I ever   
did. Well listen here, I don't really give a damn about my grades. I never did. We'll move on as it is.   
What's it matter? I did this… because… oh just go on your stupid mission!" Duo screamed at him. He   
walked backwards slowly, staring at Heero until there was a good distance between them. Heero hadn't   
moved though his face was beginning to look strained. Duo turned away and headed to one of the other   
entrances to the school.  
~~~  
"Maxwell-san, why aren't you working?"   
Duo lifted his head up from the desk and his teacher was surprised to see dark rings under her   
student's eyes. Heero had not been in school for two days but this was the first time Duo had just been   
sitting there in the classroom at his desk. "Gomen ne, sensei. But I don't see any point on working a duet   
alone."  
"Yuy-san is most likely sick, ne? He'll be back. Now do get working or I'll have to mark you   
down."  
"I don't care," he muttered as he lowered his head again. The teacher frowned but would not push.  
'And it's too bad, those two were working so well…'  
  
When the bells tolled the signal of the day's end, Duo lagged behind, taking the long way to the   
exit doors; the way that passed the music rooms. His steps slowed as he stopped before the room and   
glanced in. He shut his eyes as images of Heero's strong yet elegant fingers playing across the piano   
keyboard filled his mind. 'Baka. What was his problem, anyway?'  
Angrily Duo moved on, he wouldn't give into the temptation…  
  
Quatre dropped his dishes by the sink and glanced wearily at the American who was tugging on   
his jacket. Duo had returned late for the past three days, ever since the Friday of the week before when he   
had come back to the safe house and locked himself in his room. Duo's room, not Heero's and Duo's. The   
blonde sighed and hurried to catch up with Duo. It was their last day to practice, the next day would signal   
the actual talent show.  
"Oi, Duo, did you talk to your teacher yet?"  
Lifting an eyebrow in dull interest, Duo replied, "Nope, what's the point? It's not like my grade   
can go any lower."  
"But Duo," Quatre frowned, "if you talk to her then she ought to give you some credit! You did,   
after all, teach Heero how to play the piano and –"  
"Yeah, well, he's not around here anymore, now is he?" Duo snapped back. His shoulders   
slumped, "Gomen ne, Quatre. I'm just not sure… he didn't even give me a chance… just left…"  
At that point, Trowa came to join them. "Let's go before we're late." The other two agreed and   
they moved on. For a long while they walked in silence. When they were within a few blocks of the school   
Trowa spoke. "His mission assignment was incredibly dangerous. Survival was not necessarily   
guaranteed."  
Duo halted in shock. "Nani?"  
"He yelled at you to get away and make you mad," Trowa continued emotionlessly. "Heero didn't   
want loose ends."  
"D… demo…!" Duo cried, eyes wide. "Why…?"  
"You should answer that," Trowa responded. "There have been no updates from him. His mission   
ought to be completed by now unless there were complications."  
Noting the horrified look on Duo's face, Quatre hurriedly intervened. "Ne, Trowa, how about we   
just forget about that… Heero's a survivor and will be in soon enough." Trowa made no response, knowing   
fully well what the blonde was trying to do.  
  
His fingers trailed along the keys before going into position. The sheet music sat before him and   
he actually did not need it, having memorized it for the past week. Closing his eyes, he began playing the   
notes… so heart-broken and melancholy without the companion notes. The gundam pilot stopped and   
looked blankly at the notes dotting the opposite page of his music.   
'His notes will be just as strained and as sad as mine alone…' He sighed and stood, gathering the   
papers together.   
~~~  
The backstage was a bustle of motion and preparation, everyone practicing last minute with their   
partners. Duo tapped his fingers wearily against his crossed arms while he stared at the going-ons. He had   
nothing to do and hated to be there, but he was.  
Her dark hair fluttering about her as she rushed from group to group, Duo's teacher paused by   
him. "Where's Yuy-san?"  
"He's not here and won't be coming," Duo responded coolly.  
"Nani? Did you know earlier…? Oh never mind. We'll make an announcement, then, when it's   
supposed to be your turn…" she sighed and began to move on, glancing back once to the sullen boy. 'I   
wonder what happened… and I was so looking forward to their performance.'  
  
Trowa and Quatre, finished, bowed and walked offstage with their instruments in hand. Duo   
grinned at them and gave a wink as they passed. Quatre smiled carefully at him, not sure how to act. Duo   
had been wearing the deceiving mask of joy ever sense the news of Heero's mission had been revealed the   
day before. 'Why did Trowa have to be so blunt…?' Quatre wondered in exasperation.   
Duo watched sadly as his teacher walked by him and out onto the stage, prepared to announce that   
an act would be missing. He focused on her mouth, waiting for her to start. "I'm sorry, but one of our…"  
"Chotto matte," the voice came from a male form coming onto the stage with sheet music in hand.   
He walked to the teacher and simply said, "Tadaima."  
She was startled for a moment and all Duo could do was stare. Suddenly a grin lit up his face and   
he schooled himself to step onto the stage at a normal pace. He winked at Heero as he approached and both   
boys went towards the piano set off to the side. "Can you play the piece…?" Duo murmured softly.  
Heero smirked slightly and replied, "I have it memorized, have for the past week. Gomen… I had   
to leave."  
"Trowa gave us some info… I'm not sure if I forgive you, though. Depends on how this goes…"   
Duo teased lightly.  
"Hn."   
They sat and prepared, their fingers poised above the keys. A small line of sweat trickled down   
Duo's neck. He knew this song perfectly well; like Heero, he had memorized it. 'But how did Heero have   
the music…? When did he ever get to practice…?'  
And then they began. Duo moved his fingers along the keyboard, nearing Heero's before dancing   
away. They came to parts where their arms brushed constantly and if they hadn't been careful their fingers   
would have been tangled together. Dully Duo noted that together with both hands the piece didn't sound as   
melancholy as when he played it himself.   
The finale came and both boys held on long to the last notes. Lifting their hands up perfectly, they   
stood and bowed as the audience cheered and clapped. Duo cast a sidelong smile as they walked off stage.   
"So, you came back…" Duo started hesitantly as the next act moved onstage.   
"Hai."  
"You know you didn't' have to, all you had to do was just move on to the next mission, I'm sure   
there is one."  
"Iie, I had to come back," Heero replied, still with no inflection. Duo still partially-gawked at him.   
It was not a usual occurrence for the Japanese pilot to admit to needing something or to be coming back   
somewhere where there was nothing to complete. "I had to do this, ne? I had to apologize too."  
Duo blinked in surprise. "Um… daijoubu desu ka?"  
Rolling his eyes briefly, Heero pulled Duo to the far wall out of the way of prying eyes. "I'm   
fine."  
"I dunno, Heero… I mean you're acting weird and I mean coming back and…" he trailed off and   
focused on Heero's exasperated look. "Nani?"  
"You talk too much," Heero responded. Hesitantly he leaned forward, his lips brushing feather-  
like against Duo's. The American froze in surprise but slowly leaned in, hoping to get a better grasp of the   
moistened lips. "I had something to tell you…" Heero whispered softly, moving closer to the other. "…   
Suki da… Duo…"  
Duo's lips twitched and he quickly snaked his arms about Heero's waist and pulled him into a   
tight embrace as his lips sought Heero's again. "That's not typical Perfect Soldier material, Yuy-san…" he   
grinned at the glare he was given in return. "But I like it… and I love you…"  
They were so close, barely an inch between their lips, when a discrete cough broke the moment.   
"Er… you guys…?" Quatre managed between giggles.   
Heero cast a Death Glare ™ Quatre's way. Duo quickly unwrapped his arms and rubbed the back   
of his neck in embarrassment. "Oh… h-hi Quatre… heh…"  
The blonde grinned and winked as he head away. As he went he called back, "Get a room!"  
Duo stuck his tongue out at the retreating form. He gave a startled yelp when he found Heero   
tugging him along. "Oi, oi! What's up, Hee-chan?"  
"You heard him…"  
"Nani?!" Duo's exclamation echoed back as the stage door shut. Trowa and Quatre exchanged   
glances and both smiled.  
~~~ Owari ~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
1  
  
1  
  



End file.
